starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Charon
The Charon are a bloodthirsty sentient species with both humanoid and arachnoid features. They have four arms, two of which are extremely powerful, and four legs, which make them very stable on their feet. They are known for their violent, emotionless nature. Originally descended from the Charr Ontee, the Charon came into being after a group of Charr Ontee found themselves in Otherspace in an event known as the Rift Disaster. The survivors of this disaster moved to a cold, bleak planet and developed into the Charon are they are known today. Prior to 11 ABY, Charon were confined to Otherspace, where most Charon followed a death cult which held the existence of all life, even their own species, to be an abomination. Their contact with the civilizations of the galaxy was limited, but it was enough to make them objects of horror. Shortly after the destruction of the second Death Star in 4 ABY, a splinter group of Charon devoted to maintaining peace and setting up new communities successfully constructed the species’ first hyperdrive and departed Otherspace, with many Charon taking up positions as bioscientists, developing bioorganic technology for peaceful applications. Unfortunately, by 17 ABY, the Cult of Light was targeted by a Darksider organization known as the Cult of Shadow and was wiped out. The Charon of the Cult of Death currently remain stuck in Otherspace... =Biology and Appearance= Averaging between two to two and a quarter meters tall, Charon resemble a biological cross between humanoids and arachnids. They have thin bodies, encased by a thick mottled carapace, with distinctly arachnoid features, such as spinnerets in the abdomen, as well as multiple limbs. They have four thin arms with triple-clawed hands, and four hairy, insectoid legs, with large clawed feet. Their uppermost pair of arms is slightly larger than the other pair and usually used primarily for attack. Charon can hold objects in any of their four clawed hands. Their multiple limbs have several advantages; Charon are exceptional climbers, and are extremely stable on their feet. The claws on both their hands and feet make deadly weapons capable of damaging almost any material. An extremely powerful species, they are able to lift objects that are far too heavy for most other species. Charon have mandibular chelicerae at the sides of their small mouths and bulging, slit-pupilled eyes. Despite their large size, Charon are able to move slightly more quickly than most other species of similar height. Charon have a large trailing abdomen, capable of spinning strands of sticky webbing, which can be organized into latticework structures that allow Charon to climb from place to place. They can shoot webs several times a day; the stronger the individual Charon the more times it can spin. They are able to attack an enemy over ten meters away with a strand of webbing, entangling them, or spin a web about two meters around them in all directions. Although it can be broken by blunt objects, blasters and lightsabers are the most effective weapons against a Charon’s webbing. Charon have shorter lifespans than most sentient species in the known galaxy, growing rapidly in the first half dozen standard years of their lives. Considered younglings until they are four standard years old, Charon became adults at six standard years. When they reach thirty-four years, they are regarded as middle-aged, while those between fifty-six and sixty-four are thought to be old. A Charon who lives for more than sixty-five years is considered venerable. =Society and Culture= After the Cult of Death gained complete power over the Charon people, their leader, the Prophet of the Void, became the supreme dictator of all of Otherspace, and his orders were followed without question. Charon who serve the Prophet of the Void believe in entropy, and strive to destroy all life without mercy. Within this cult, Charon are thought to be emotionless beings with a lust for death, and a belief that the free will exhibited by other species is blasphemy. Those Charon who defected to the Cult of Light, before it was wiped out, followed the Illuminated One devotedly, and sought to leave their galaxy and create a new, thriving colony of Charon on a more hospitable planet. They believed in peacefully coexisting with the other beings of the galaxy. All Charon, regardless of affiliation and allegiance, are ruthless and extremely determined, pursuing their desires with single-minded determination. Those who have encountered the Charon tend to think that they are intelligent killing machines and nothing more. Technology All Charon technology is based on biological constructs, and although they do not shun or despise mechanical technology, they prefer bioorganics. The process by which these bioorganic materials are created is unknown, however one theory put forward by Imperial sentientologists is that Charon bioscientists surgically modify living beings to create an organic machine that fits their wants and needs. An alternative theory is that their constructs are genetically engineered, or else a combination of the two possible methods. Although the constructs are essentially living beings, they are said to have no personality or free will. The amount of bioorganics produced by the Charon dropped significantly when the Charon began to slaughter the other beings of their galaxy. Names Although the prophet may take a name, Charon serving the Cult of Death are otherwise never given personal names. Charon belonging to the Cult of Light often took on names while exploring the Galaxy; the names they took were usually influenced by the other species which they had met on their travels. Common Charon names included Fa’chak, H’zish, Ry’shyrr, Sya’kalla and Tin’soth. Castes Charon are biologically divided into different castes. In the case of the Charon, the two main castes are: *'Warriors -' This caste looks like eight-legged spiders with dark exo-skeletons, allowing them stealthy movement in dark locations. It is this caste that serves the cause of the Charon by killing millions in their native dimension. Warriors usually stand upright and are typically males. *'Bioscientists -' Smaller than their counterparts with brightly colored cilia on their forelegs, this caste is slower but far more agile than the warriors. This caste is populated by scientists who have mastered the creation of biological constructs which lack the free will and vitality of other lifeforms. Bioscientists are typically females, and unlike warriors, they wear uniforms. Bioscientists are bred to think in longer term goals than their warrior counterparts, and carry medprobes, diagnostic scanners, plasma scalpels and neuro-replacement chips. In addition to these two castes, Charon produce biotechnological constructs which incorporate Charon and alien biological components. They may also have additional, rarer castes. =Sources= *Wookieepedia Category:Charon